Christmas Wish
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Kimberly spends Christmases alone with her daughter.
1. Part 1

Title: Christmas Wish

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Kimberly/Tommy post-relationship

Summary: Kimberly spends Christmases alone with her daughter.

AN: I felt that this series needed a 5th story. This is a prequel to Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.

Rating: K

Christmas Wish

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

Kimberly and Alison Hart were alone on their first Christmas together. Kimberly, a former Power Ranger and Gymnast and Alison her 3-month-old daughter, the reason she was a former gymnast. She had given up being the Pink Power Ranger to pursue her dream of training further in gymnastics. She never got the chance, though. Soon after arriving in Florida, Kimberly found out she was pregnant. By then, it was already too late for her to turn back. She wasn't going to get an abortion and she had already given up her powers.

For the first month, the former Pink Ranger had nowhere to go so, she stayed in a shelter. The second month, she met Julius Miller, her knight in shining armor, in a coffee shop (she was trying to keep warm). He was kind and sweet. They hit it off right away. When he learned of her pregnancy, Julius first asked about the baby's father. Kimberly told Julius that the father wasn't in the picture.

Julius was older than her and he had his own apartment. He had a career as a police officer. He was there for her. He made sure she always had a place to stay, something to eat, a way to get to work (she had gotten a job at the coffee shop), and a way to her doctor appointments. It didn't take long before they were more than friends.

By the time Kimberly was five months into her pregnancy, she was living with Julius. After she moved in with Julius, she wrote a 'Dear John' letter to Tommy, her baby's father. They never broke up and she felt it was time. It wasn't fair to Tommy or Julius for her to hold onto them both. Julius was there, Julius was safe. So, she picked him.

They were going to marry when Kimberly was seven months along. Unfortunately, Julius was killed. It wasn't on duty but a horrible car accident on the way to the police station. After his death, Julius left Kimberly everything. He was an orphan who grew up in the system. He had no one but Kimberly.

As for Alison's father, Tommy Oliver, he was still back in Angel Grove, Kimberly's hometown. He was still a Power Ranger. She felt since Tommy was still a Power Ranger, it was for the best that he didn't know about their daughter. It was selfish, but she wanted to keep Alison as safe as possible and that meant not placing a target on the baby's back.

For only a week, Kimberly was useless as she grieved her fiancé. It was during a visit to the doctor's while she watched her little girl on the screen and listened to her heartbeat, did Kimberly decided to do more with her life. She may not be able to be a gymnast herself, but she could still teach others to do what she had given up. She marched into a local gym and applied for a position as a gymnastics coach. She got the job on the condition she would finish her schooling. She was still in the middle of finishing her education.

So, Kimberly and Alison were alone. Kimberly had gotten a small Christmas tree. The only presents under the tree were for the baby. Some lights were hung around the apartment to make their home more festive.

Kimberly was humming to Alison. The girl was staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"I love you," Kimberly cooed. "You are the only gift I need this year."

She stared down into Alison's eyes, Tommy's eyes and she began to cry. Kimberly was feeling guilty. It wasn't the first time, she felt as if Tommy should have been there when she found out she was pregnant. He should have been there when she first heard Alison's heartbeat. He should have been there when she found out she was having a girl. He should have been there when Alison was born. Tommy missed out on Alison's first Halloween, her first Thanksgiving, and now her first Christmas. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You know, I wish your daddy was here," she whispered to the baby. "He would love you just as much as I love you."

She kissed Alison on the head. She held her close and began humming "I'll Be Home for Christmas."

END OF PT. 1


	2. Part 2

Part Two

Four years past and Kimberly was in a good place in her life. She had finished school and secured her job at the gymnastics school. She had moved herself and Ally into a bigger apartment. She was happy and so was her daughter. They had their perfect little world.

Kimberly was still single. After Julius and the guilt over Tommy, she didn't want to take the chance of letting someone else in.

She did get the chance to tell Tommy in person about Alison, but after turning evil, again, and seeing Tommy with Kat, she chickened out. Jason, her friend, and the first Red Ranger told her he would tell the current Red Ranger about Alison, but Kimberly said no. She didn't want to get Jason in trouble about knowing about her daughter before Tommy. She also felt that if anyone should tell Tommy about Ally, it should be her or no one else.

When Ally was 4 years old, she came up to Kimberly one day and asked about her dad. Kimberly was shocked. Ally never showed interest in knowing who her dad was before.

"Why- Why do you want to know?" Kimberly asked in a shaky voice.

"Rachel has a daddy," Ally said matter-of-factly. "Dylan and Kyle has a daddy. Tia has two daddies. I don't have a daddy."

Rachel was the little girl who lived across the hall and was Ally's best friend. Dylan and Kyle were twin boys who Ally played in pre-school. Tia was the little girl who lived on the floor below theirs.

"You have a daddy," Kimberly answered honestly.

"How come he's not here?"

"He lives very far away," Kimberly said as she stroked Ally's head.

"Oh," Ally said in a tiny voice. "Ok."

The 'ok' was louder than the 'oh'.

Satisfied, Ally bounced away.

Kimberly bit her lip. The guilt she always felt when it came to her daughter came rushing back. She knew that she would have to tell Tommy one day.

That Christmas, Ally asked for a bunch of toys and for her daddy. On Christmas morning, the little girl was disappointed she got only the toys. Kimberly's heart broke that Christmas morning.

The following year, Trini came to visit. Ally adored her Aunt Trini and was happy that she was staying with them until December 23rd.

"Aunt Trini," Ally asked as Trini sat at Kimberly's kitchen table. She was signing Christmas cards.

"Yes, Ally," Trini answered.

"Do you know my daddy?" the 5-year-old asked innocently.

Trini just stared at the girl. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find the words.

Kimberly wasn't home. She had one more class before the winter holidays. Then she had some errands to run before she came home. So, Trini was on her own.

"Yes," the former Yellow Ranger squeaked out.

Ally gave her her biggest smile.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Well," Trini began. "He's brave, kind, and a great leader."

"Am I anything like him?" Ally asked.

"Well, you have his eyes," Trini answered. "You're brave and kind. So, I guess you are a little like him."

"Good," Ally said before she turned away and skipped down the hall to her room.

Later, Trini told Kimberly about Ally's questions. She told Kimberly that it might be time to tell Tommy about Ally. Kimberly sighed and knew that her friend was right.

Again, that Christmas, Ally asked for toys and her dad. Of course, she got her toys but not her dad. Kimberly did try to reach Tommy that year but he was too busy and she wasn't even sure he got any of her messages.

Since Kimberly couldn't reach Tommy, she decided to tell Alison about her dad instead. She told her about how smart he was. She told her that he was into cars. She told him that he always had a strange fascination with dinosaurs. She told him about how great he was at martial arts.

Alison already knew how brave Tommy was, how much he cared about people and animals, and his kindness from Trini. Kimberly just expanded on all of those things.

Kimberly also shared some old photos of Tommy with Alison. She even allowed her to keep a couple. Ally's favorite was of both Kimberly and Tommy by Angel Grove Lake. The little girl kept the picture pinned to the wall beside her bed. She liked turning to stare at it before falling to sleep.

Ally was happy to know more about her dad. She got into dinosaurs and wanted to study martial arts just like her dad.

Kimberly was happy to see her daughter happy. She knew that everything Ally learned about her dad the closer she felt to him.

Other than telling Alison about Tommy, Kimberly spent whatever free time she had trying to get in touch with Tommy. It turned out, he was a hard man to pin down. He traveled a lot and everyone else had trouble keeping in touch with him.

That Christmas, Ally asked for her daddy, again and again, she did not see him on Christmas day or any day after. The 6-year-old was disappointed.

END OF PT. 2


	3. Part 3

Part Three

For her 7th Christmas, Ally asked for her dad and still nothing. Kimberly was worried. She feared her daughter would stop believing in Santa.

"Ally, sweetie," she said New Year's Eve night. They were watching _Home Alone,_ Allison's new favorite movie. It was the 10th time they've seen it since the little girl discovered its existence three weeks ago.

Ally turned her dark brown eyes to her mom.

"Do you still believe in Santa Claus?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ally said.

"Even though, he doesn't bring you everything you want?"

Ally nodded before saying anything.

"Santa can't always bring everything. A daddy is a big wish and I'm sure it's just taking him a long time to bring him."

Kimberly kissed Ally on top of her head. She was so happy that her daughter still had her childhood innocence.

That year, Kimberly asked for everyone to help her and with their help, she was able to get in touch with a friend of Tommy's Hayley. She left a message and her number with the woman to give to Tommy.

The former White Ranger didn't call for two whole weeks. It was summer and Kimberly was busy packing away her apartment to move back to Angel Grove. Her old gymnastics school needed a teacher and Kimberly jumped at the chance to move back to a city that was always home to her.

"Hello," Kimberly said answering her phone without checking the Caller ID.

"Hi, Kimberly," Tommy's voice said.

A lump formed in Kimberly's throat and a chill ran down her spine.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked. "Are you there? I got your message."

"Umm… yeah," Kimberly said snapping out of her state of shock. "I'm here."

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Tommy said and Kimberly remembered her message was for him to contact her as soon as possible because she had something she had to tell him.

"Yeah, uh," Kimberly said nervously. "You remember the last Christmas we spent together?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"Do you remember what we did after the Christmas party?"

"Yeah," Tommy said again.

"Well, I got pregnant," Kimberly finally told him. "I had a girl. Her name is Alison Ann Hart. She's beautiful and smart. She's a ball of energy." 

Kimberly couldn't stop herself from babbling about their daughter and all the while, Tommy remained silent. She almost thought he had ended the call.

"Kimberly, stop," he ordered. "Just stop."

Kimberly listened.

"It's been almost nine years and you're telling me now," Tommy said and he sounded angry.

"I've been trying to reach you for two years," Kimberly explained.

"What about the other seven? Don't you think I should have been told when you found out you were pregnant? God, Kimberly, how could you not tell me? You had more than one chance to tell me and if you wanted to tell me in person, you could have told me after we rescued you and Jason from Divatox."

"So much was happening in both our lives then," Kimberly tried to explain. "You were still a Power Ranger. I didn't want to be a target. I didn't want our daughter to be used to get to you."

There was a long pause between them.

"Was there even another guy? The one in your letter?" Tommy asked in a shaky voice.

For a moment Kimberly thought about not telling Tommy about Julius but felt that she had kept enough from him.

"Yes," she whispered into the receiver.

She heard Tommy groan.

"I've got to go," he said and hung up.

Kimberly didn't hear from Tommy again until after she and Alison moved to Angel Grove. He called her randomly one night.

"Are you still angry?" Kimberly asked cautiously.

"No," Tommy answered quietly. "I thought about it and I can't waste any more time being angry at you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've felt guilty every year since I found out I was pregnant," Kimberly admitted.

"It does, a little," Tommy said. Then, he sighed. "I want to meet her."

"I want you to meet her," Kimberly said. "She wants to meet you. She's asked for you every Christmas since she was four."

There was a pause and Kimberly could tell he was thinking.

"I will be busy until Christmas," the former Green Ranger said. "We could meet then."

"That would be perfect," Kimberly said. She was relieved.

That Christmas Kimberly took Alison to Ernie's Juice Bar to meet Tommy for the first time.

END

END OF CHRISTMAS WISH.

CONTINUED IN HOME FOR CHRISTMAS


End file.
